Tratie Songfic
by ImJustDefyingGravityx3
Summary: Just a little one-shot song-fic. Tratie! :


**Hey guys! So... I found someone to finish Linkin Park Concert! You can thank gothkitty88 for that. Also, I need some help with something. How do you make someone your beta? I can't figure it out! I might google it. Anyway... enjoy this little one-shot song-fic that came to me when I was listening to You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift and realizing that there aren't enough Tratie fics. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh, except- wait no. But there is the- wait, that belongs to Rick Riordan. I do own a picture that I drew of Nico though! :)

* * *

**

(Katie's POV)

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Travis Stoll was arguing with his girlfriend... again. She was upset about some stupid joke that he made. She was always mad at him for the pranks he pulled, while I laughed at his ideas that came every day. I guess that stupid daughter of Aphrodite just doesn't understand his humor. But that's okay, because I do.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the type of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I was in my cabin on Tuesday, while everyone was at dinner. (I had managed to get the day off.) My music was blaring as loud as it could go, and I was dancing around singing along. I heard a knock on my door, and _she _was there. It took all I had not to slam the door in her face out of jealousy.

"Hello, Tori," I said, forcing a smile. "What brings you here?"

She frowned. "Can you like, turn down the music? I'm trying to do my hair, and I can't concentrate with this... junk playing." She said the last part slowly, as if deciding how to be appropriate while describing what I was listening to. Then she walked out.

I smirked, did she really not know? It just so happens that her _boyfriend_ loved this 'junk.' He used to live by it. I almost rolled my eyes. Seriously, his whole life revolved around going out to Linkin Park concerts. I was always dragged along, and I knew that he liked it because his parents would never let him listen to it, and he loved to go against them. She would never know his story. Guess who did? Yep, me.

_She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

It was on Thursay, around noon, at the arena and Percy was about to battle Travis. There was a little cheerleading squad run by, you guessed it, Tori. They were all out there, cheering, in skirts that made them lucky we didn't have a dress code here. I almost felt self-concious about my jeans and t-shirt outfit. I out the thought out of my mind right away. I was shouting from the bleachers, secretly wishing Travis would notice that she was cheering for him. Didn't he notice the flirty winks Tori was sending to all the guys there? If I were her, I wouldn't even look at another guy for more than 2 seconds. Travis REALLY needed a wake-up call.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

Back before Tori came to camp, everything was so simple. Travis would walk around camp in worn out jeans, testing out all his new jokes on me before we crashed on the bench on the Big House porch, laughing. It was so EASY with him, no awkward silences or second guessing your actions. Whatever he did was much worse, anyway.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doin' with a girl like that?_

He had the brightest smile. It put even the Apollo cabin to shame. He used to use it all the time. He did it when he covered my roof in chocolate Easter bunnies, and when he thought it would be funny to make the Athena cabin look more like the Hades cabin. But today, he wasn't smiling and joking like usual.

"Travis, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm fine," he tried to assure me, but when he shot me a smile it didn't reach his eyes.

"I know you better than that. I've known you for how long? You've never been too upset to make a joke about all the flowers on my clothes, or the cereal I eat every day." It was true. I had known him since we were eight, and I came to camp after getting attacked by a hell-hound.

"Tori's mad at me, and I feel bad. How did I know she wouldn't like it when I decorated her cabin with all yellow things and set up a camera to see her reaction? You love yellow. I thought she would too, but I guess not." Aww, he knew my favorite color was yellow! I wanted to punch this stupid girl in the face for putting that look on him. What was he doing with her?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day, when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me_

He didn't get it. How could he not get it through his thick skull that it was me who was always there for him. It was me who (even though it always failed) tried to cover for him when he pulled another prank that he shouldn't have done. I was here all year when he was 'dying of boredom' and most people left. I had his back in the awkward situations when he fought with Conner. I waited every year for him to ask me to the fireworks. I waited while he dated girls who he would break up with, because they would disagree on everything. After 8 years, he still didn't know. *sigh*

_Oh I remember you driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

One night, when he was fifteen, he came over to my cabin in the middle of the night when his girlfriend broke up with him. He was about to cry, and I pulled out a laptop and showed him funny videos online until he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and forgot all about Vanessa (his now ex-girlfriend). Unlike anyone else, even his brother, I knew that his favorite songs were Numb and One Step Closer by Linkin Park. I knew that he dreamed about not being a demigod and having a normal life. All in all, I knew him.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me_

This year, I got asked to the fireworks by Percy (as friends, of course). Travis was with Tori, so I said yes. That night, we were sitting there laughing about something when I saw Travis running toward us. Percy raised his eyebrows at me and laughed.

"KATIE!" Travis screamed, when he was about 25 feet away. I noticed he wasn't with Tori, which really surprised me.

I stood up, to see what he wanted, when he pulled me into a hug. I stood there surprised, wondering if this was my imagination. I think he took it the wrong way, because he glanced at Percy then let go.

"I'm sorry. Did I wait too long? I never realized, but it's been you all along. Then I saw you with Percy and-" I broke out laughing when he got there. DId he really think I was going out with Percy?

"What? Too corny?" He was actually confused!

"No, it's okay. Corny is cute on you." The way his eyes lit up was so adorable!

"Oh, are you breaking up with me?" Percy winked at me, but pretended to be upset.

"You're going out with him?" Travis asked. "Well okay, I mean, I shouldn't have waited that long to get over myself and ask you out."

"I'm not going out with Percy! We came here as _friends_, not as a couple!" He looked so relieved, it was such a great look on him.

"Good, because you belong with me, Katie Gardner. Forever."

* * *

**Whatcha think? I was listening to this song, and thinking about how there aren't enough Tratie fan fics. And all of a sudden- ****BOOM!****Story! Please, don't hold the applause. ;) hahaha jk, but please let me know what you think! :) Love ya!**

**Xoxoxo,  
Valerie :) **


End file.
